Son of Corvinus
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Summary:: He is the son of the Corvinus Clan, hidden away in the Potter bloodline. The killing curse brings his vampire bloodline to life. HPSS and other slash, a part of Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge'
1. Stop

**Tittle::** Son of Corvinus  
**Author::** SeulWolfe/Calanor  
**Disclaimer::** Jk Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, I just play in it from time to time. Lemon drop??  
**Summary::** He is the son of the Corvinus Clan, hidden away in the Potter bloodline. The killing curse brings his vampire bloodline to life.  
**A/N::** Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge' 50 drabbles in 50 days.. lets see if real life will let me keep up... will be slash.. and of course it's Snarry ..so yeah.. sort of a crossover with Underworld..

_**Part 1**_

_**Stop**_

Who knew that the killing curse could stop death as well as life? But whoever said that Harry Potter's life was the norm?

He and Cedric had taken the cup together and were portkeyed away. They pulled their wands realizing that this wasn't part of the tournament. When he heard, _'Kill the spare,'_ Harry only did what he did naturally. He jumped in front of Cedric with no other thought in his head as the green light raced towards them.

He felt everything stop as he fell back into Cedric's arms. Harry knew nothing for hours as he floated in a sea of nothingness. It was a vague sense of freedom.

He knew nothing until everything suddenly came back in a rush. As his body took one deep breath and lived again,he felt more alive at that moment. An unwelcome presence he had felt all his life was finally gone, and he felt more whole for the first time in ages. Green eyes opened to darkness. He pulled back the sheet covering his face.

Had he died?


	2. fool

******Disclaimer::** Jk Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, I just play in it from time to time. Lemon drop??

**_Fool_**

"You fool!" the shade of Tom Riddle hissed. Laid out before him was his nemesis—the once babe who'd thrown him from his own body with a power he knew not. This was the one moment he had waited for, what seemed an eternity to him, as he wandered the land—nothing more than a shadow of his former self.

To see Harry Potter dead… by his own hand.

"Bind the spare," he hissed, his anger evident at his servant. Then changed his plans and said, "He shall witness my rising. He will deliver the Light's precious saviour to them dead. Then he will show them the memory of my rebirth. They will fall to their knees in despair as they realize I have finally won!"

Cedric Diggory was watching with growing horror from his front row seat as the man known as Peter Pettigrew performed a ritual using Harry's blood, bones the man retrieved from a disturbed grave nearby, and his own hand as he severed it into a large black cauldron.

They were all fools to believe that the young boy that lay before him, dead, had purposely put his own name into the Goblet of Fire. And as fools, they would now reap the rewards of a mad man bent on conquering the world.

This time there would be no one to stop him.

-

-

-

_TBC....._

-

-

-

A/N:: This story.. drabbles will be AU from the end of GOF on...


	3. Burn

******Disclaimer::** Jk Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, I just play in it from time to time. Lemon drop??

**Burn**

He was standing beside the headmaster watching the maelstrom around them unfold. Everyone was rushing about in the chaos caused when Diggory and Potter disappeared from the maze. Behind them Moody was sitting bound to a chair as he was the last one to touch the trophy.

Severus had detected polyjuice being used. It was just a matter of waiting to see who it was impersonating Moody all this time. Minerva and Filius had gone to see if the real Moody was being held in the Defence Professor's quarters somewhere. Minerva sent her patronus back only moments ago saying that they found him and that Poppy had him placed in the Hospital wing.

Now they had to wait for the impostor to reveal himself.

Severus was watching his pocket watch when the burn began. His fingers in his left hand curled inwards until his hand clenching in pain. He pulled back his sleeve to reveal a now vivid dark mark.

He wanted to scream in denial as the burn began. His mask of disdain slipped for a moment when the burning increased.

The burn telling him that his Master demanded his presence. His eyes sought out his old friend as gray eyes met black. It had begun.

The second war of the wizarding world was upon them. Fourteen years of peaceful times were gone.

-

-

_TBC....._

-

-

-

A/N:: It's not been betaed.. and I worked late..... I'll replace later when someone has looked it over..


	4. Cloudy

**Cloudy**

**-**

**-**

Luna Lovegood was humming to herself. Not really paying attention to her surroundings but at the same time knew what was happening around her. She could feel the changes as the sensations of the Sight overtook her.

Blue eyes that always seem to smile even in the face of adversity, suddenly clouded over. Her tiny delicate hand reached out and grabbed her oldest and dearest friend, Ginny Weasley. Her voice vibrated in a chorus of other voices not her own.

_"Green light, he lives. Green light, he dies. And then rises whole for the first time in fourteen cycles. They shall rise to his banner and battle under his clan of ancient blood. Prince of Twilight. Lord of the Beasts. The mutated Evil and his wake shall quake in The Prince's presence and be forever crushed."_

Ginny Weasley listened closely as her blonde-haired friend repeated the words again. Luna's own mother had been a Potion's Mistress and dedicated Seer herself. It seemed that the daughter had inherited the mother's Gift.

Contemplating the words she'd just heard, Ginny knew immediately who had survived the green light--the Avada Kedavra...

Harry Potter.

-

-

-

_TBC... _


	5. Tears

**Tears**

**-**

**-**

Severus Snape appeared next to Lucius at the location to where the Dark Lord had summoned them to. Taking their places in a circle around the skeletal being that glided, around them. Only the mask hid away the welling emotions rising up. Quickly, Severus brought up the barriers in his mind. Protecting his secrets. His eyes met gray across the gathering. Briefly he saw the same thing.

Dread. Death.

Their deaths.

They would die and take as many with them as they could. This thing before them was a monstrosity.

"Thirteen years and no one came looking for me." Voldermort ranted, "The Boy-Who-Lived lies at my feet, dead."

Lucius eye's widened. Severus felt like his whole world had collapsed as a single tear welled up. He took a deep breath and willed it away.

Cedric was weeping quietly. This couldn't be happening. The Dark Lord was alive. Harry Potter was dead. Tears continued to fall as two men hauled him up to a standing position.

"Remember boy! Tell them. Show them I am alive."

Cedric fell to his knees beside Harry, taking his still form into his arms when he was suddenly whisked away when the trophy made portkey appeared beside him and thrust into his grip. When he opened his eyes moments later, the crowded stadium was before him. His eyes were clouded with tears as his voiced carried across the crowd.

"He's BACK! The Dark Lord! HE'S BACK!" Cedric collapsed across the body of Harry Potter and his body rocked with sobs as he wailed.

-

-

_TBC... _


	6. age

******Disclaimer::** Jk Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, I just play in it from time to time. Lemon drop??

**Age**

**-**

**-**

Albus Dumbledore stumbled before he caught himself, when the two boys reappeared in front of the stands. His heart stopped when the Hufflepuff raised his head revealing a tear-stained and ravaged face to the world. With a gut wrenching voice he announced, "He's back!"

Dread filled him. Uncertainty crawled up his spine as Severus' worst fears were confirmed, even though the Mark burned and both he and Lucius had answered the call in what felt like only moments ago. Albus had sincerely hoped one of the other past Death Eaters had found a way to activate the mark. But sadly, that had not been the case.

Hiking up his robes and belying his age, Albus made his way post haste towards the Diggory boy who was moving quickly into hysterics as his body trembled and he kept repeating the same words, over and over.

The old man dropped to his knees beside them, ready to gather him into his arms when he saw that other boy wasn't moving. Trembling fingers reached out towards unseeing green eyes missing the familiar glasses.

"No. No. No."

-

-

_TBC....._

-

-

-


	7. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

**-**

**-**

Remus Lupin was dozing in a comfortable chair beside Harry's bed. The same bed he had always seemed to end up staying in when he would wind up in Poppy's care. This time there would be no magic to heal him, or Potions to sooth him. Nothing.

No one could bare to leave the young man alone in the room.

Sirius had to be sedated when he arrived, just after Hagrid brought Harry up from the Maze. The hot-headed Marauder had pulled his wand and was ready to do battle with all of the Death Eaters. Take on Voldemort himself in his welling grief. Albus had arrived later, after Remus and Poppy had restrained the Animagus and dosed him with a strong sleeping draught.

With Albus and Hagrid following behind him, they had brought with them, Lucius and Severus. Both men tortured and beaten into unconsciousness. Poppy had jumped into action and did what she did best.

All they got from Severus as he tried to fend off the irate Mediwitch was that the Dark Lord was furious that his nemesis had escaped his wrath by being killed by the Rat's hand. Before Severus succumbed to the sleeping draught, he produced a stunned rat from his robes.

Wormtail.

Minerva had quickly transfigured a cage and made sure the rat would not escape. Again.

Remus found that he couldn't sleep. His own grief was swirling around him. His soul hurt. His heart hurt. His caged Wolf was fighting, against his iron clad control, for release. To seek out revenge against the one who had hurt his pack.

Wormtail.

When would it end? When would the rat who betrayed them all finally get his just reward?

Remus had the urge to walk down to the Forbidden Forest and just run. Looking out of the windows of the Hospital wing, at the waning twilight of the coming morning, he knew he was only days away from his transformation. He was tempted to forget the potion and seek out the rat. Moony would find him wherever the Headmaster had him hidden until they could set up a trial and question him.

Looking at Sirius asleep on the bed next to him, he felt more grief well up in his heart. The circle always came back to the rat. Sirius had suffered in Azkaban for 12 years.

Lily and James.

Harry forced to live with Lily's magic hating sister and husband.

And now... Harry was gone.

When would it all stop?

The book that laid innocently in his lap was ripped apart in his hands. Remus took a deep breath. In through his nose. Out through his mouth.

As he calmed, movement caught his attention to his right. He turned towards the bed where Harry laid, his eyes widen when he realized he was seeing the sheet move slightly. He stared hard, thinking he was seeing things.

Concentrating hard, he heard something faint.

"Merlin," he whispered. Remus heard a heartbeat. Then another. He watched as the chest raised as the body took a very deep breath.

_A heartbeat!_

-

_TBC..._

_-_

_-_

_A/N:: Look.. It's longer..and remember.. each chapter is written based on a prompt.. Love the reviews.. make me smile.. _


	8. awakening

**Awakening of a Heritage**

**-**

**-**

Alexander Corvinus had three sons. William, Markus, the twins and oldest, and then Vassus, the younger. It was Markus, who'd fathered the vampire nation and his brother William who gave life to the Lycan's.

Not long after Markus' transformation, his wife, a woman of noble birth became heavy with child. Alexander, fearing for the woman's life from her husband, took her and hid her away. Months later, Sabina and Quentin were born looking healthy and normal. Alexander had feared that they would be like their sire. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the beautiful babies. Only Markus and those he bite could become Vampires.

He thought.

It was Helena, Quentin's Granddaughter, who fell in love with a returning Knight from the crusades. A man who also happened to be a wizard. His name was Sir Julian Potter, of Britain. He took his young bride home to his family to begin their life together where she learned of magic, thus the blending of the Corvinus and Potter bloodlines.

Unknown to them, the gene lay dormant for centuries, passing down through the generations, waiting to awaken; to come to life. And with magic, of course being Harry Potter, nothing was ever normal.

From the moment he took the killing curse for his friend, Harry's blood began to change. His body, his whole being was changing. No one noticed anything while his body was covered. They were too busy grieving his loss of life and their loss of him in their lives.

The first killing curse stopped his death and gave him life. The second brought his death, but saved his life a second time. Giving Harry Potter a second chance to avenge his parent's death.

This was the awakening. The rebirth of Harry Potter. It was a tingle of magic that flowed out across the lands and to the far reaches to the home of Corvinus Clan, covens were waking from their sleep. Lycan's stirred as their beasts felt a new leader had come. Someone stronger to lead their pack and keep them safe.

Then Harry's heart began to move. His heart shuddering as it began to pump his blood through his body. To bring his body back to life.

There in the twilight of the new morning, Harry Potter's heart began to beat again. His magic began to sing.

This was the awakening and as Remus sat there, his own heart was beating hard and fast, but it was his own wolf that he felt stirring more. The anger was there, but there was more. His head turned quickly as he could hear the howls coming from the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

His attention came back to Harry as he saw the chest rise to take one breath, then another deep cleansing breath. His eyes widen even more as he watched an arm reach up slowly and pull the sheet from his face.

Remus was a man first and foremost, but he was also a Werewolf. But this.. this had him sliding from his chair as his eyes rolled back in his head.

-

-

_.... _


	9. Rebirth

**The Rebirth of the Bloodlines.. **

**-**

**-**

Alexander Corvinus looked up from his desk when a chime sounded. He stood and walked to a place on the nearby bookshelves. He pressed a button here and typed in code, a panel slid open revealing a hidden compartment. Reaching in he removed a large tome, ancient and dusty. He carried it back to his desk and opened it. Turning pages he came upon a highlighted entry. Harry James Potter, son of James Alexander Potter.

His blue eyes widened. The boy had come into a pureblooded vampire inheritance. The gene that had laid dormant for so long was now active. How?

Was it the magic?

He remembered that Helena had given birth to five sons and three daughters; an almost unheard of event for that time period. But he was happy that it had happened. She'd been so happy when the young Knight had asked for her hand in marriage.

That same Knight also explained to him about Magic and the hidden world but promised that Helena and all of their descendants would know of her family.

He had visited Helena and spoke with the young Knight's own father. That was when he was given the book, the one sitting before him now.

What would this mean? The rebirth? Markus was sleeping in his chamber underneath Ordoghaz. William was still entombed in the mountain. Hidden away from everyone.

Was there a destiny in this of which he was unaware?

Even Markus wasn't a pureblood being the father of the bloodline. His grandson, many generations removed might prove to unite the Lycan's and Vampires. Bring Lucian under control and stop the Death Dealers...

If only.


	10. Fear

******Fear**

******-**

******-**

Harry pulled the sheet from his face. Why was he covered? Had he died? And he was a ghost now? A spirit? He looked over to the side and saw Remus on the floor.

What was going on? Looking around the infirmary, he saw the Headmaster, Sirius, Professor Snape, and frowning as he looked again. Was that Malfoy Senior?

Hermione and Ron were laying together on the bed next to his. Hermione's face looked like she had cried for hours.

Thinking and remembering. The tournament. The last task. He and Cedric had made it to the middle and to the Cup. They took it together. Frowning as he tried... Pettigrew. Voldemort. They were at the graveyard. The Cup had been a portkey. His eyes widened. The spell. He'd leapt in front of Cedric. Had his Hufflepuff friend survived? How had he gotten away?

Was it a different spell? Not the Killing Curse? He felt alive. Looking at his hands, he looked alive. Harry started to breath fast. What was going on!He felt the fear crawl up his spine. Hysterically, "SOMEONE WAKE UP!" he yelled suddenly.

"Shut up, Potter," Snape muttered. "Some of us are trying to rest." One moment passes. Dark eyes pop open. "POTTER!"

)~(

Across the country, over the sea towards a dark harbor, a large ship pulls away from the dock. The _Sancta Helena _disappeared into the night. A older man stands on the forward bow, he whispered to the wind, "Soon we shall meet, Harry Potter. But are you ready to face what you have become? Will you fear yourself? Or will you embrace your heritage."


	11. Hysterics

******Hysterics**

******-**

******-**

Severus Snape was a man not usually surprised by anything. He was a wizard.

He had been assessing himself and thinking of calling his personal house-elf, Daisy when the boy shouted. "Shut up, Potter," he had muttered loudly as he continued to think about calling Daisy for one of his own personalized pain potions, when he opened his eyes wide in sudden understanding. "POTTER!"

He sat up quickly, then regretted it when his injuries protested. Across the room, was the boy, sitting up looking quite alive and well. But frantic. His breathing quickening, Severus pulled his legs over and onto the floor. He put his weight down and almost tumbled to the floor, before he found his reserve strength and got his balance. Where was Poppy, he asked himself as he shuffled across the room.

"WHATS GOING ON!" Harry shouted again.

This time Albus snuffled in his sleep and rolled over groaning. "Not now....," he slurred.

"Headmaster!" Severus said in a raised voice. "Albus!" he repeated when the old man didn't budge.

"Call a house-elf, Severus...," Lucius mumbled. "And tell Draco to go back to bed...," the blond man slurred in his sleep.

"Damnation!" Severus muttered as he continued across the infirmary towards the clearly hysterical boy sitting up on the bed. "Poppy!" he called hopefully someone would come around to their senses as he continued to stumble and shuffle onwards.

He could see Lupin laying on the floor. What the blazes happened to him?

Poppy came out of her office pulling on a button-front jumper, "Severus Snape, there is no need to bellow! And what are you doing out of bed!"

"Damnation woman! Look at Potter!"

Poppy turned and gasped! She grabbed her chest and backed up, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Drama queen," Severus muttered, rolling his eyes as he bypassed the mediwitch. "Don't just stand there woman, wake the Headmaster!"

Stopping at the side of the bed, he reached out to Harry, "Potter calm down."

"Calm?! You want me CALM?!" He bellowed at Severus, his eyes wide, as his hands fisted in the bedding.

Poppy was shaking the headmaster, "Albus! Albus! Wake up!" The woman glared when the old man just snuggled down further into his bed. "Old Coot!" She pulled her wand and sent a stinging hex at him.

Albus jackknifed into a sitting position, "What the devil is wrong with you, woman!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, stepped aside, and pointed toward where Severus now stood.

Albus' eyes widened at the sight of a very alive Harry Potter sitting up in his own bed. "Oh dear. I didn't expect that." The blue eyes were moist as he spoke.


	12. Green

**Green**

**-**

**-**

__

"I saw the green light. I'm supposed to be dead! He cast the Killing Curse" Harry kept repeating.

Remus, groggily rubbed his head. "I think I'm loosing my mind," he said not paying attention to the commotion going on around him.

The infirmary started to come alive as each person there was roused from their sleep, potion induced or not.

Harry was rocking back and forth on his bed, his legs folded up against his body and his arms wrapped around them, hugging them close. "I wanted to be dead. I wanted to be with my mum and dad. Not fair. Not fair," he kept repeating the mantra.

"What magic is this, Headmaster?" Poppy asked. Her wand in hand but unsure what to do.

He frowned as he approached Harry's bed slowly. He didn't understand what was happening.. or had happened. Albus didn't think there was any creature blood in the Potter bloodline. The Evans line was Muggle as far as they knew. "Harry?" he whispered as he reached out to the young man. "Look at me, Child."

Harry turned a tear stained face towards the older man.

Albus gasped. Harry's face had changed slightly, and the two tiny fangs peeking out of Harry's open mouth astounded him.

"Oh dear. Now that is a surprise."

-

-

-

**A/N:: Sorry about the delay.. work caught up with me.. **

**thanks again for all the reviews.. I'm astounded by the response.. **


	13. Potions

**A/N:: this one is unbetaed..will replace later.. **

**Potions**

**-**

**-**

Severus' eyes widen slightly before he bellowed for Lucius. "Get your lazy arse off that bed and get over here!" If the older Malfoy was anything, he was a genius on bloodlines.

A clearly disheveled Lucius crawled from his warm comfortable bed and made his way towards the commotion. His eyebrows climbed to his hairline as he realized that the boy was sitting up in his bed. Talking. Well, alive. "Did I miss something?"

"Don't be obtuse, Lucius! Potter was dead. Now he's not! The Potter bloodline?"

Pulling himself up to his full height, "The Potter bloodline can be traced back to the first Britons. From the Sarmations and to Camelot. The land gifted to one of the knights, who was also a member of the Round Table, came from King Arthur himself. It has been passed down that a Knight from the Potter bloodline has served the Crown since Monarchy came to be here in Britain. Three sons served King Richard the Lionhearted, during the crusades. One son, served alongside, Robin of Locksley. Also known as Robin Hood, among the Muggles. He was part of the rebellion who fought against the Sheriff of Nottingham during the upheaval at that time."

"Anything else?" Severus asked. "Such as a Vampire?"

Lucius mulled for a moment as everyone watched him in surprised awe.

Albus was stunned.

"Not that I can recall. Someone could have married into the family with Vampiric qualities."

"Well Gentlemen, he must be a pureblooded Vampire. He has a heartbeat." Poppy was waving her hand around the distraught teen who had quieted down to a low keening noise. "Severus, would you fetch me a calming potion. Mr. Potter appears to be slipping into shock."

Severus extended his hand and summoned his personal potion pouch. Opening, he selected one vial and handed it over.

Poppy coaxed the vial down the almost catatonic teen's mouth. Before laying him down on the bed, covering him up to rest. "My scans show that he's healthy. Most of his previous....injuries and signs of.. mistreatment are disappearing."

"Mistreatment?" Severus asked. "What are you on about, Poppy?"

The Mediwitch glared at the Headmaster. "Potter's Aunt and Uncle are not very nice people."

Severus frowned. "Tunia? She was a hateful brat as a child. But she adored Lily. I never met her husband."

Remus had finally gotten up off the floor by this time while Sirius was still under the heavy dose of Sleeping Potion Poppy had forced down the animagius last evening. "Lily said the man was a heavy handed bastard. He didn't take kindly that Petunia's sister was a freak. I've heard Harry talking in his sleep. And I almost bet that he was not pampered in that household."

"Albus," Severus growled. "You told me that Potter was catered to. Treated like one of their own."

"He had to be placed in the Muggle world. Fudge was trying to take him and hand him over to the Unspeakables. Delores Umbridge, wanted to have him destroyed."

"So your solution was to put him with people who hated him!"

"Nothing else would work at the time."

Clearing his throat, "We've gotten off the topic," Lucius spoke. "A Potion and charm will reveal to us Potter's complete family tree. Even down to where the Vampire trait comes from."

"The Paternas Potion and Familial charm?" Hermione interjected from where she stood. Ron was still sound asleep himself.

"Very astute, Miss Granger. Seven drops of blood from Potter are placed in the vial. The charm is spoken and then the Potion is poured over parchment. We wait about an hour or more depending on the how long and how large Potter's family is on both sides of his family tree," Lucius lectured.

"I have that Potion made. It's the seventh years final practical," Severus spoke then snapped his fingers. "Daisy!"

A little house elf appeared wearing a pale green dress, "Yes Master Severus."

"Please bring me the Paternas Potion from my private stores, Daisy and two vials of my pain potion as well."

Nodding her head she popped away and returned only moments later with three tubes. "Master Severus."

"Thank you, Daisy."

Severus handed over one of the blue colored tubes to Lucius and opened the other himself. "Better," he muttered after he swallowed it down. Holding up the dark emerald colored one, "This one will tells us our badly needed answers. Shall we?"


	14. Normal

**What is Normal?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Harry laid on his side, facing his two best friends. Ron had finally awakened. When he learned of Harry's return from the dead, he had fainted dead away. Hermione shook her head, pulled her wand, enervating him.

Ron had taken a seat next to Hermione at Harry's bedside. Both boys looked at each other. The red head's eyes widened when he saw the little fangs.

"Think before you say anything, Ronald!" Hermione hissed as she elbowed him in the side.

"Don't worry, Mione.. I'm just a freak. Just like I've always been."

Ron glared. "You. Are. Not. A. Freak!"

"Well I'm not normal!"

"Normal is overrated!"

Harry glared at his best friend.

"Being normal is not fun. Look at Hermione, she's smart. She's probably read more books than all the Ravenclaws put together. You're powerful in your own right, Harry. I just live in the shadows. Nothing special about me."

"Ron," Hermione began, "You have a strong analytical mind. Just look at the way you play chess. You're a great strategist. You see the whole picture. And you're a loyal friend."

"I'm not a loyal friend, Mione. I doubted Harry when I thought he put his name in the Goblet of Fire."

"Where are you now, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Here."

"All friendships go through stages. Rough patches. It won't be the first time we'll fight. Or will it be the last. Right?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah."

"Mione?"

"Harry?"

"Would you enlarge the bed? So we can cuddle? I don't feel good."

"Do you want me to get Madam Poppy?"

"No.. just a cuddle. I want something....."

"Want to feel safe?" Ron finished.

"Yeah."

)~(

Severus watched and listened from the other side of the infirmary where they had set up the parchment for the family tree spell. He sat there ready and waiting to intervene if the Weasley boy had opened his mouth again to hurt Potter... Harry. He noticed that Albus was also watching, as was Black and Lupin.

But it seemed that all was fine. Even though Severus was still upset with Ablus for keeping silent concerning the truth about Harry's life. The lies they had heard over the years did nothing but add to his heightened persona that all witches and wizards were expecting.

Severus had been berating himself for not noticing the signs. Things he'd watched for in his own Slytherins.

He almost smiled when Granger enlarged the bed then she and Weasley crawled in, on either side of Harry, lying down and cuddling their friend between them, providing just what he needed; a sense of safety.

Safety in a world spiraling out of control all around them.


	15. Tree

**Tree**

Sirius had finally awakened from his drugged sleep. The dog animagus wasn't happy that he'd missed the excitement, if one wanted to call it that, but he was joyous none the less. Harry was alive. How? He didn't care. He grew up as a pureblood. Creature inheritances were the norm to him.

Remus had stopped him from running to Harry, checking him over like he was a two year old, but it didn't stop him from hugging him tightly. He held back tears again when he thought about the words he whispered in his ears, _'Thought I had lost you kiddo.'_

_'Oh, Sirius. I wanted so much to be with Mum and Dad. Does that make me selfish?'_

_'No. It makes you human.'_

The emotional upheaval of the past twenty-four hours had him rung out, even though he had slept like the dead last night. He went to sleep thinking his whole world had fallen apart again. The night that James and Lily died, he was angry. Last night, he was devastated.

This morning, he woke to a new day, and Harry alive. How? He still didn't care. Vampire or not, if the magical world got to finicky, then he would take his godson and leave. Bringing Remus with them to wherever they found a home.

Let Voldemort have the whole lot!

Looking at the cuddle pile going on in Harry's hospital bed, he might have to take Hermione and Ron with them. If they go that route.

The family tree spell would do a lot for Harry. Answers to questions and give him a sense of his family. Of who he is and where he comes from. He had never saw the Potter family Tapestry room at the Manor. He would have to make arrangements with Gringotts to open up the Manor for them. Maybe they could stay there when School was finally out for the summer. The house elves would have kept everything clean and ready for the Master to return.

He glanced at the growing tree again. It was growing and showing people Sirius didn't even think would have married into the Potter family. There was a Black or two. Even a Malfoy in the 1600's.

He was flabbergasted when he saw that a great granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin's married a son of the Potter family. But it was the generation before that had him puzzled. Helena Josephine Corvinus married to Sir Julian Potter. It was the third generation back from her entry that had his eyes widening and eyebrows disappearing. Markus Corvinus!

"Lucius!"

The blond opened one eye from where he had been lazing about. He was still sore and fatigued from the round of torture last evening on the Dark Lord's return. "What Black?"

"I think I found our missing puzzle piece!"

"What is it, Black?" Severus said from his side of the family tree.

Sirius pointed towards a name. "Markus Corvinus!"

Lucius frowned as he began thinking inwardly. "Oh my," he whispered when he made the connections.

"What!" Severus bit out.

"The Corvinus Clan. One of the oldest vampire covens in Europe. Markus is considered the father of the clan. Legend says he's the first vampire."

"My sons Markus and William were the first of their breed."

All the men turned towards a stately man who had entered the infirmary without notice. Wands were pulled at the sudden tension in the air.

"May I ask who you are?" Albus asked with a twinkle to be found in his eyes. "And how you came to be here?" The old man's power flowed out and flared.

"I am Alexander Corvinus. How I came to be here? Well Godric and Salazar keyed me into the wards many years ago."

"Just how old are you?" Remus asked.

"Age is nothing. I am an Immortal."

"Oh Bloody Hell," Ron muttered into the now quiet infirmary. All faces turned towards the three teens huddled on the bed. From behind the red head a raven colored head was trying to be seen.

"Would you move, Ron!"

"I'm trying to keep you from harm."

"Add noble to that list, Hermione!" he said as he cuffed the back of his friend's head.


	16. Arrival

Will you look at that? An update..

**Arrival**

**-0-**

**-0-**

The _Sancta Helena _was built just over twenty years ago. Alexander had commissioned wizards and mudanes alike to build her together. She was built to move fast and the capacity to hold an army if need be. The wizards had fitted the ship with spells and charms enabling him to get to from point A to point B much faster than any ordinary ship. They could travel anywhere in the world. Under the water at great speeds or above the same. As long as the waterway was large enough, they could appear anywhere. The Black Lake was their destination this night.

As they traveled through the night, he used all his contacts to find out what significance his grandson had on the wizarding world. What he read did not settle well with him. Especially with this Dark Lord.

By all rights, his vampiric heritage should have awaken the night of his parent's death. But then his assistant, Kenya, a witch from the continent, explained the legend of Harry Potter.

Alexander wasn't a very happy man when she was done. Especially when she said that there was a chance that his dark wizard was just lying in wait to come back. And his grandson was his first target.

He sat in his study thinking back over the years. He had met the founders and saw the rising of Hogwarts when his granddaughter Helena married Julian and came back Britain.

Salazar was an excellent chess player as was Godric. When they raised the wards, his life force signature was included, giving him a pass through the school for the rest of his long life.

So now he stood before these people and his grandson. He could feel the power of the old man flare and spread out.

_"My sons Markus and William were the first of their breed."_

_All the men turned towards a stately man who had entered the infirmary without notice. Wands were pulled as the sudden tension in the air. _

_"May I ask who you are?" Albus asked without a twinkle to be found in his eyes. "And how you came to be here?" The old man's power flowed out and flared. _

_"I am Alexander Corvinus. How I came to be here? Well Godric and Salazar keyed me into the wards many generations ago."_

_"Just how old are you?" Remus asked. _

_"Age is nothing. I am an Immortal."_


	17. Understanding

**Understanding**

**)~(  
)~(**

"What is an Immortal?" Harry asked as he finally pushed Ron out of the way. "And how does that make me a Vampire?"

Alexander smiled. He liked this spunky young man already. "Many a year ago, my village was ravaged by an unknown plague. I was the only survivor of this plague. Somehow my body adapted to the virus, and for unknown reasons, I became immortal."

"How does that make me a Vampire?"

All the adults were swinging their heads back and forth between the young man and the older one. Listening in fascination to the tale being told.

Alexander smiled. "I married years later to a beautiful woman named, Helena. We had three sons. Twins, Markus and William, and the youngest, Vassus. Markus and William gained the immortal strain from me, and with Vassus, it remained inactive. The twins were out on a hunt when they were attacked, respectively by rabid bats and wolves. My son, Markus woke up to be the first Vampire; William, a Lycan. Only after his first transformation, he was never able to regain his human body."

"He remained in the wolf form?" Remus asked.

"He became a savage beast, Master Lupin. Those bitten by my son and so forth never regained their human form unless they died. It was the second generations born to the werewolves infected that were controlled by the call of the moon at first but they were also born human."

"A pureblooded Were?"

"Yes. The first is named, Lucian. He is at least, seven hundred years old as best we can guess."

"Then how are we the same? Different?"

"You are controlled by the moon. And I believe you take a potion? If my contacts are correct."

"Yes. Wolfsbane. It was created by Severus." Remus pointing out the dark man.

Alexander glanced at the Potions Master. "I've heard of you, Master Snape. I've often wondered if the potion was given to my son, William if he would regain his mind. Maybe save him."

Severus frowned as he thought over the information. "What is the difference between our Were's and the Lycan's?"

"None really, I suppose. With the exception of Magic with some. And the Corvinus strain that runs in my blood and that of my descendants."

Everyone turned to look at Harry. The young man began blushing. "It was this that brought me back? Changed me?"

"My son's wife became pregnant in the same time period that he became infected. We never knew if he passed the vampirism onto his children. But they appeared normal. Somehow after all this time, the strain has remained dormant. Until you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell."

"Language!" Hermione said as she cuffed him on the back of the head.

Severus cleared his throat, "We should test Lupin to see if he has the strain."

"A sample of his blood will tell us all we need to know. I have a lab on my ship that can perform the test."

Remus looked at Sirius and then the others around the room. "Since Harry was a baby, I've often felt he was pack. He smelled of pack. As did his father. It was how I ended up in the same compartment on the train here to Hogwarts when we were eleven."

Alexander put his hands behind his back as he looked shrewdly at Remus. "Greyback is the wolf who bit you?"

"Yes. He targets children and then he attacks them on the full moons."

"My men are at this moment hunting him and he will be dealt with accordingly."

Sirius cleared his throat, "Of all those he's infected, Remus is the oldest male alpha still living. The strongest. If he kills Greyback, Remus will be take his place as leader."

"I'll have to fight his second, Sirius. Azazel is a strong bastard. And bigger than me."

"But you have magic as well, Remus. That makes you stronger."

"Was it my magic and the strain that made me a Vampire?" Harry asked.

Alexander stepped closer to the young man. "Julian Potter, a knight of the Crusades fell in love with my granddaughter, Helena. He was close to two hundred years old when I last saw him. Helena had lived to be hundred and thirty years, which was unheard of since she was non-magical. Julian believed she was his soulmate and she lived longer because of his magic. I often thought her own blood had something to do with that, but that is then and this is now. It was through Julian that I met the Founders. If I remember correctly, one of Salazar's great granddaughter's married one of Julian's sons."

"Which makes me a heir of one of the Founder's."

"Actually two, I believe. One of Godric's sons also married into the Potter family. If you take a look at the Founder's tapestry, you'll see that Godric's son, Fergus and Salazar's youngest son, Tomas, were bonded soulmates. Their daughter married into the Potter clan some years later."

"Harry?"

The brunette turned towards, his best friend, "Yes?"

Ron grinned. "You have family! I mean you have Sirius. But this man is family. A Grandfather!"

Hermione gave Harry a one armed hug, "Oh Harry!"

Harry looked at the newcomer with a new understanding.

"Indeed," Alexander said. "Was it your magic? I don't know. But I do know that you are not alone now. And this dark wizard that seems to be targeting you? Well he now has me and mine to... deal with. I will protect you, Harry Potter! Because you are mine in blood. And family." 


End file.
